I'm Not Yaoi Chapter 1
by Komozaku98
Summary: Bagaimanakah cara Hwang Nara untuk mencintai namja yang katanya seorang Homo?bisakah dia menghapus gosip itu,dan membersihkan nama namja bernama Oh Sehun dari label seorang seme?


I'M NOT YAOI!

Cast :

Hwang Nara

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

B.A.P Other Member

EXO Other Member

Genre :

Romance,Comedy,School Life

R - T

Summary : Bagaimanakah cara Hwang Nara untuk mencintai namja yang katanya seorang Homo?bisakah dia menghapus gosip itu,dan membersihkan nama namja bernama Oh Sehun dari label seorang _**seme**_?

_Sejujurnya,aku dapat ide ff ini pas lagi mandi *sungguh tidak elit*.Tiba-tiba aja muncul buat ff ini,wah selesai mandi pas selesai ganti baju,langsung deh ke hadapan laptop tersayang ini,karena berpisah selama 4 hari untuk menghadapai UN,ini ff pertama,dan maaf kalau ada typo yang bertebaran…happy reading ^_^.jangan di plagiat,karena gw susah-susah nyari ide ff loh di kamar mandi..ckckckc_

Author : Komozaku98

Oh Sehun,seorang namja dengan wajah yang menuju sempurna ini. Ia adalah namja yang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain, terkecuali namja manis dan cantik yang selalu di sampingnya, Xi Luhan.

Mereka berteman akrab dari kecil dan sangat lengket di manapun mereka berada, hanya saja hubungan mereka selalu di anggap sesuatu yang tidak lazim.

Yaitu pasangan Yaoi, anda pasti tau Yaoi itu apa? Yap, benar percintaan tentang seorang namja yang mencintai sesama jenis, atau bahasa kasarnya disebut homo seksual.

Ok,itu kata orang, bukan Sehun dan Luhan, hubungan mereka hanya sekedar kakak beradik tidak lebih dari itu. Dan mereka malas berbicara tentang gosip yang hanya omong kosong belaka itu. Pagi ini di SM High School,di hebohkan oleh dua orang yang dianggap HOMO itu di sekolah. Berbagai celaan pun mulai keluar dari mulut para siswa namja yang memandang sinis dan jijik ke arah dua orang tersebut. Ini sudah berlangsung selama 3 tahun, Sehun dan Luhan yang sekarang sudah kelas 3 SMA saat ini. Sedangkan para siswa yeojanya hanya dapat menyayangkan kesempatan untuk mengejar cinta dua pangeran tampan ini.

"Ih! dasar homo tidak tahu malu! gara-gara mereka citra sekolah kita jadi jelek !" umpat mereka.

Beginilah hari-hari seorang Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan di masa SMAnya, cukup tragis membuat mereka sakit hati dan merasa dipermalukan. Padahal semua itu tidak benar, dan sejujurnya Sehun mau saja mengatakan gosip itu tidak ada benarnya. Namun, hal itu sudah tersebar luas ke sekolah-sekolah terkenal lainnya.

Nara POV :

Yang aku kerjakan saat ini di kelas hanyalah mendengar alunan music dari earphone yang bersangkar (?) di telingaku, ku naikkan volume dari lagu bergenre hip-hop (B.A.P – No Mercy) ini dan tidak mau menghiraukan teman-teman sekelasku yang membuat ribut kelas ini seperti menutup mataku berusaha menikmati lagu yang kudengar, namun seketika aku membuka mataku dan melihat semua aktivitas teman-temanku yang semula ribut menjadi hening dan agak tenang. Apa yang terjadi?! Seosaengnim sudah masuk kah?! Mata mereka mengarah pada dua orang namja yang mulai memasuki kelas ini. Ah!aku tau siapa namja-namja itu, Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan yang katanya adalah pasangan Yaoi terkenal di sekolah , dengar-dengar mereka kelainan seksual. Hanya itu yang ku tahu, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin mencampuri urusan itu. Mereka mulai berjalan ke dua bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah kananku, sejenak aku melihat seorang Xi Luhan tersenyum kerahku dengan tatapan…

'boleh aku duduk disini?. Aku hanya mengangguk dan beralih menatap mata seorang Oh Sehun, yang aku lihat adalah tatapan mata yang kesepian, marah, kecewa, dan sedih?, Oh! hey! seorang Oh Sehun bersedih? apa aku tidak salah lihat? dan tatapan miris itupun sama dengan tatapan mata Luhan saat melihatku, ya walaupun dia agak ramah. Tapi tetap saja itu sedikit membuatku merasakan keanehan oleh 'pasangan ini'.

"Ya!Hwang Nara! kau yakin ingin duduk di sebelah pasangan menjijikan itu?" ucap Himchan yang disusul dengan tawa mereka.

Aku menatap ke arah Kim Himchan dengan memberikannya death glear, seketika itu juga mereka berhenti tertawa. Aku tertawa dalam hati, apa death glear ku begitu mengerikan sampai mereka semua berhenti tertawa? Ah!biar saja lah, itu malah bagus sekarang. Jujur saja aku merasa kasihan pada dua orang di sampingku ini, eh?apa kata ku tadi?! kasihan? maybe yes maybe no!

Suasana kelas kembali ribut karena ternyata Kim Seosaengnim tidak masuk,ah! baguslah kalau begitu,dengan begini otakku tidak ternodai dengan pikirang penuh rumus fisika yang memusingkan itu. Kembali ku pasang earphone ku dan mencari list lagu yang menyenangkan.

"Chogiyo..Nara~sshi" merasa ada yang memanggilku, akupun menoleh ke arah Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memanggilku Luhan~sshi?" tanyaku berusaha meyakinkan diriku. Luhan mengangguk lucu, aish!kenapa namja di sampingku ini cute sekali! tampan dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku sambil menatap iris mata hitam legamnya.

"Gomawo…" ucap Luhan. Aku sedikit tersentak, untuk apa dia bertrima kasih? menurutku,aku tidak melakukan hal yang berarti.

"Eh,wae? aku tidak melakukan sesuatu Luhan~sshi, ah! lebih baik tidak usah dengan embel-embel 'sshi' saja ya.. aku merasa kurang nyaman dalam berbicara… gwenchana?" tanyaku.

Luhan POV :

"Gomawo…" ucapku.

Kulihat yeoja bernama Hwang Nara ini tersentak, aku terkekeh geli saat melihat ekspresinya apalagi saat melihat kedua bola mata besar itu melotot O_O.

"Eh, wae? aku tidak melakukan sesuatu Luhan~sshi, ah! lebih baik tidak usah dengan embel-embel 'sshi' saja ya.. aku merasa kurang nyaman dalam berbicara… gwenchana? " tanya yeoja di sampingku ini, dan aku mengangguk dengan senang hati. Menurutku dia ini yeoja yang blak-blakan sekali, ckckckckckc.

"Mmmmmmm…. karena sudah memberikan death glear menakutkanmu itu pada sosok aneh disana.." ucapku pelan sambil menunjukkan telunjukku pada namja aneh yang bernama 'Kim Himchan'.

"Eo ?oh ! Si gigi kelinci menyebalkan itu…death glear ku sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari untuknya. Hehehehehe" ia tertawa.

Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mau berbicara pada ku selain Sehun, dan tentu saja aku merasa senang. Apalagi Nara adalah orang yang easy going dan ramah, jadi tidak canggung saat berbicara dengannya.

"Ya,Sehun~sshi…" panggil Nara.

Sepertinya yeoja ini tertarik dengan chinguku ini mungkin… ckckckc. Karena Sehun tidak merespon panggilannya, aku pun menyenggol lengannya dan memberikan tatapan 'ada - orang - yang - mau - mengajakmu - bicara'.

Sehun menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan malas dan aku memelototinya karena tidak baik dalam merespon orang lain.

"Hmm…wae? " ucap Sehun sambil menatap tajam Nara.

Sehun POV :

"Ya,Sehun~sshi… " panggil seorang yeoja yang ada di samping Luhan.

Aku tidak merespon panggilannya,lenganku pun disenggol Luhan dan memberikan tatapan 'ada - orang - yang - mau - mengajakmu - bicara'.

Aku menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan malas ,merasa Luhan memelototiku karena 'kurang baik' dalam merespon orang lain saat ia berbicara denganku.

"Hmm…wae? " ucap ku dengan nada 'sinis' sambil menatap tajam yeoja bernama Hwang Nara ini.

"Tidak jadi…kau ini cuek sekali! " ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dalam beberapa saat aku sedikit terpana saat melihat yeoja ini. Ia memiliki bibir pink plumnya, memiliki kulit seputih susu, iris matanya yang berwarna hitam, bulu mata yang lentik, dan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna rambutnya sedikit di beri hiasan pita berwarna putih dengan bintik-bintik hitam sebagai pemanisnya, benar-benar pahatan Tuhan yang sangat indah.. Aku baru menyadari yeoja ini 'istimewa'.

**Deg…**

aku mengatakan istimewa? ah!tidak mungkin!. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ya!Sehun~sshi,waeyo?" tanya Nara, mungkin yeoja ini menyadari aku memperhatikannya, dengan gugup aku kembali mengedarkan tatapan ku ke arah lain. Ku dengar Luhan hyung tersenyum melihatku seperti ini tapi menurutku itu bukan senyum biasa, melainkan 'smirk'.

Aish! Luhan hyung! jangan tersenyum seperti itu!. Karena merasa dipermalukan, aku pun segera berjalan keluar kelas mungkin membolos di atap sekolah.

Toh,seosaengnim tidak masuk juga kan?

Author POV :

Sehun berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju atap sekolah, Nara bingung dengan tingkah laku namja yang baru di kenalnya hari ini.

"Ada apa dengannya Luhan~ah?" tanya Nara kepada Luhan yang memandang lucu Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu…mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuncah…" ucap Luhan dengan nada misterius.

"Namja yang aneh.." gumam Nara, tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Luhan disampingnya. "Tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan dia tampan dan miterius" Batin Nara tersenyum.

"Kau susul saja dia, biasanya di ada di atap sekolah saat ini. Dan sepertinya dia membutuhkanmu Nara~ya" ucap Luhan tersenyum cerah.

"Eh? membutuhkanku? untuk apa? bukankah kau yang selalu dekat dengan namja aneh itu?" ucap Nara sedikit memaki namja bernama Sehun itu.

"Mmm…rupanya kau salah paham dalam hubungan kami yah..?" tanya Luhan.

Nara menatap mata namja China ini dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-maksud?'

Luhan tersenyum cerah saat yeoja itu meminta jawaban pasti darinya.

"Jadi…" Luhan sedikit member jeda sambil menampilkan senyum misteriusnya,

TBC

Mian TBC disini..harap review yah…kalau ada permintaan buat lanjut,aku akan posting ff ini kok…

Tapi kalau gak ada,yah aku terpaksa gak akan lanjut…Kamsahamnida sudah mau baca….INGAT!REVIEW LOH!JANGAN JADI Silent Riders…


End file.
